


No One Has Ever Given me Flowers

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: No one has ever given you flowers, at least until Tony decides to surprise you.





	No One Has Ever Given me Flowers

You moved your eyes from the book you had in hands when you heard Wanda’s steps in the room, and the first thing you saw was the bunch of roses in her hands.

“What’s that?” You turned around.

Your friend looked down at you, a smile decorating her face.

“Vision apparently is looking online for romantic things. It’s the second time he gives me flowers, already.”

“So adorable.” Tony crossed the room and sat by your side on the couch. “Always roses?”

“Yes.” She looked at him, frowning. “Any problem with that?”

Tony shrugged.

“Not at all. I just think that there are other kinds of flowers he could give you. I mean… Why just roses when you can get… Tulips, carnations, lilies, orchids…” He listed and you turned to look at your friend;

“You sound like you know a lot about flowers.”

He dismissed you with a wave of his hand.

“I just give a lot of flowers to Pepper.”

You shook your head, going back to your book. Vision had his best intentions when giving flowers to Wanda. Everyone knew he was head over heels for her, and this was just another way of showing that.

“What do you think?” You heard and turned to look at him.

“What do I think of what?” You frowned.

“The flowers.” He pointed. “What do you think of the flowers?”

You looked at the bouquet for a moment, seeing how Wanda had already found a jar to put them in.

“They are beautiful.” You decided “And colourful.”

And they actually were. Vision had picked a very interesting combination of colours with the roses. They were red, white and various shades of pink.

“Come on, don’t you think he could have chosen different flowers?”

You shrugged.

“I don’t know. No one has ever given me flowers; I have nothing to compare it with.”

Tony stared at you with his eyes full of surprise.

“Wait, what?!” He exclaimed. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“No.” You shrugged.

“But you’ve dated that cooker guy for a whole year.” He reminded you.

You rolled your eyes.

“Well, he never gave me flowers.” You pointed. “He said it was just a terrible way of showing love because he would be just giving me dead plants.”

Your friend was surprised.

“What a jerk,” Bucky exclaimed, stepping in the room.

“Yeah, he was boring, anyway.” You moved your eyes back to your book. “Are you gonna shut up now or do I need to get out of the room to read in peace.”

They all went back to their own stuff and you gave a sigh, hoping they didn’t bring the subject back.

* * *

You cracked your eye open when the plane landed, seeing as Natasha stood up, ready to leave.

“I need a bath.” She declared.

“I need to sleep.” You said back, standing up after the door was open. “Get out of this uniform, hug my pillows and black out for a month.”

She chuckled. It was indeed a long mission.

You walked to your room in silent, knowing Steve would be the one responsible for delivering the report you’ve filled on your way back and stopped with a surprised face when you entered and turned on the lights.

Your bedroom was full of flowers. Pear blossoms, amaryllises, violets, poppies and many others you didn’t even know the names. It smelt amazing and looked dreamy.

When you looked down, there was a small note.

_‘.Tony’_

You let out a surprised laugh. They were gorgeous.

Dropping the card, you walked out to the common room and smiled openly when you saw Tony.

“You look like crap.” He pointed.

You just ignored his words, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

He hesitated for a second but hugged you back.

Tony Stark had a heart after all. A really big heart.


End file.
